


Soul Marks

by Scarpath



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Asta and Yuno knew they were soulmates. They didn't even need their grimoires to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I've fallen in love with this fandom, for whatever reason. Once this plot bunny appeared, I had to humor it. I might write more for this AU, but if I do than it will be in drabbles from different points in the show/anime. For those who read it later, I'll post a second version of the fic that is in chronological order.

Each and every soulmate bond was unique. For some, their soulmate was their other half, such as their twin. For others, their soulmate was just another face in the crowd of their lives. For yet others, their soulmate was the best romantic partner they could ever ask for.

Despite growing up with each other, Asta and Yuno were in no hurry to define their bond. They were Asta and Yuno, not the yin and yang their soulmarks showed. Even when they declared each other rivals, they still didn’t define their soul bond.

Soul marks were found on the back of the front cover of a grimoire, but they still knew from a young, young age that they were soulmates. Not that they ever told anyone. Still, they knew when they got their grimoires, there would be some sort of a yin-yang symbol that matched perfectly. And the back cover would show the marks of all the people they’d become close friends with, since they had already decided that their friends would be their family.

When the day came for them to finally receive their grimoires, most of the kids were super excited. For them, it meant finally learning your soul mark. Yuno and Asta already knew they were soulmates, so they were excited for a whole different reason.

_ Asta will finally get magic! _

_ I’ll finally get magic! _

Then, Asta didn’t get a grimoire. It was like a punch to the gut. Espically when Yuno opened the front cover of his grimoire to reveal... no soul mark.

Whispers flew around the room. “Maybe he doesn’t have a soulmate.” “Yeah, maybe that’s why he doesn’t have magic.” “Soulmates share mana, so if he doesn’t have a soulmate then it would explain it!”

But then Asta was just... being Asta. Yuno was sure that Asta was still his soulmate, even if he didn’t have a mark. Still, when Asta announced himself Yuno’s rival, he couldn’t respond. What if they had been wrong? What if neither of them had a soulmate?

It was something they had to talk through. When they got home, Yuno ignored the rest of the church as they congratulated him on his four-leaf, and asked to see his mark. He gave Asta a pointed look, then went up to their room.

Once they were in the tiny little room the two of them had moved to in order to let the little ones have the larger room, the door was shut behind them firmly. Asta reached for Yuno’s grimoire with uncharacteristic quiet. The taller boy passed it over without hesitation. Even if they weren’t soulmates, Asta was still always going to be his other half.

When Asta saw that there was no soul mark, he thought to flip to the back cover, where the soul marks of family would rest. There were no marks there, either.

“I know! It’s because I don’t have mine yet! We’re two halves of a whole, and our grimoires are the tiny pieces of our soulmates we always carry with us. I don’t have my piece of you yet, so our souls haven’t blended far enough.”

Yuno wasn’t too sure about that. After all, Asta was always so much more subdued when it was just them, and Yuno more rambunctious. They were already blended. “In any case, I think we just need to wait. If you don’t get a grimoire, and no soul mark appears in my book, then it still doesn’t change anything. We’re soulmates.”

Asta smiled in that way only he could. “Yeah! The world just doesn’t know what to think of our soul, we’re just too great!”

Asta always felt like his head was clearer around Yuno. He was just fine as he was normally, but when he was with Yuno, he tended to be even better. Calmer, and smarter. As such, he made a very possible observation. “I think we were split wrong. Instead of the even split of powers like most soulmates have, you have all the mana. You have our calm thinking, while I have our stubborn determination.”

“So even if you don’t get a grimoire, it’s just because I have all of our mana. I still think you will get one, though.”

And they left it at that, knowing that no matter what, they’d still be soulmates.

Only a few short days later, Asta was training when he got the feeling of something being off. He rushed towards where it felt the worst, knowing he’d find Yuno there. What he saw enraged him. No one hurt  _ his _ soulmate. No one!

But Asta was weak, in a world of magic. In no time at all, he was taken down, wrapped up in chains. Berated.

“Asta isn’t weak. He is my rival.” Even when Yuno didn’t say it, Asta heard the word that was really meant. Soulmate. They were soulmates, so he couldn’t afford to be depressed.

A grimoire came into existence. Asta’s grimoire. And of course, as much as Yuno wished he really was Asta’s rival, Asta was the strong one. It hardly took him any time at all to take down the former magic knight. “Thank you, Asta. I owe you one.”

By this point the tally was so one sided. Yuno hardly managed to ever really help Asta. And, as always, Asta just waved it off like it was no big deal.

Asta tried to be discreet about opening the front cover. Feeling hopeful, Yuno opened the front cover of his own book. They both looked up at the same time, each with their own iconic grins.

They were soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 99/100 abound. I'm still reading the rest of the manga, but I couldn't help but write this. I'll probably rewrite it later down the line, but for now it'll do well enough.

Yuno... Asta couldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it. His rival couldn’t be one of the elves! “You can’t tell me... Yuno is an enemy? This can’t... YUUNOO!!”

Yuno was... he was Asta’s other half! The part of him that had magic, and calm thinking. He was... he was Asta’s soulmate! He couldn’t be an enemy! Asta couldn’t fight him! He could only fight Yuno in a playful way, because they were rivals. He couldn’t fight Yuno in a deathmatch!

“O-oi, Yuno! Yuno!” Asta refused to admit it. It couldn’t be true.

“It’s no use. None of us know you.” Even Klouse was one of them now. It wasn’t fair. It didn’t make sense. Yuno was Asta’s soulmate! He couldn’t be gone!

Asta screamed Yuno’s name again, desperation filling every inch of his voice. “I just told you it was futile.”

“I think it’s about time to shut you up.” Asta didn’t even remember that guy’s name in the heat of the moment. They were preparing attacks.

“Klouse... please, don’t...”

His plea was ignored. The magic was shot at him anyways. He defended himself with a few swings of his sword, taking out the glass attacks. He was knocked a fair bit backwards by Klouse, however.

Yuno wasn’t attacking.

“Stop this, Klouse! We’re both Magic Knights!” Klouse seemed to pause for a moment, even after he’d just pushed his glasses up like he normally would have. Was Klouse still in there?

In a flash, Klouse’s face flickered back to rage. He scoffed, “Our hatred for you is far stronger than your pathetic little bond!”

Asta had actually gotten through in some way. There was still hope! Slim, but it was there!

Asta’s distraction was enough to keep him from properly blocking Klouse’s attack. He took heavy hits. He had to painfully stagger back to a solid footing.

The last third eye guy spoke, saying that it didn’t matter if Asta lived or died. That he might as well die. “Not yet...”

“I’m not going to die yet. I promised I’d survive. I won’t let my friends kill my other friends. I’ll survive this. I’ll survive all of this... And then...”

_ ‘Please hear me, Yuno. Please know what I’m saying.’ _

“I’ll become the wizard king!” Asta shouted this, staring straight at Yuno. If Yuno was still there, then... then...

_ ‘Please...’ _

Yuno was lost in a maze of thoughts. One thought rose to the surface. That Asta was the one that gave him hope. Even if he was poor, an orphan... even them... They can become greater than anyone in this world. And to prove that... to make everyone happy...

_ We’ll see who can become the wizard king! _

Yuno woke up.

He saw Asta, and he saw the attacks flying towards his rival and soulmate. He couldn’t allow that. Some wind magic proved effective to save Asta. But of course, he couldn’t leave it at that.

“What are you talking about, Asta? I’m the one who’s going to become the wizard king!”

What followed, was, well, just the two of them being them. Asta was loud, Yuno was calm. But the undertone of relief couldn’t fully be hidden under Asta’s loud tone.

Quietly, only for Asta’s ears, Yuno spoke. “Sorry for worrying you.”

Asta tried to pretend that he didn’t have tears in his eyes. Yuno was probably the only one who could see through that, thankfully.

Yuno was still Yuno. Despite still being in the middle of a tense situation, Asta felt so much calmer knowing Yuno was okay.

It really was stressful, to have your soulmate out on the battlefield with you. The constant worry and fear... but it was worth it. They had to reach their goal.


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuno showed his grimoire to get registered to join the magic knights trials, he was almost surprised to be asked if he was registering with his soulmate. He hadn’t known that was an option. “What does it change?”

“You will be able to choose to stay in the same squad as your soulmate, even if you’re chosen to two different squads. So long as you’re both chosen. That is all.” Yuno glanced back at Asta discreetly, who just shrugged. Since he got no input for the decision, he decided to answer with a nod.

“Is that your soulmate?” The question was asked with a bit of a sneer. Clearly, the clerk didn’t think much of same-sex soulmates. 

“Yes.” Asta walked up to the window from the line as it became clear they were registering together. While he clearly didn’t think much of the clerk, he did as he was asked, and soon they were registered.

They walked into the arena together. A bunch of birds flocked to Asta... but only one side of him. They didn’t land on the half of him that was closer to Yuno. And so of course Asta had to make a game of stepping closer to Yuno to scare the birds off, then stepping away a moment later.

Right up until Yuno blasted him away with some wind magic. “Buzzkill! I was having fun!”

Yuno had that small smile he always seemed to have most around Asta. “Have your fun somewhere else.”

They could both hear the whispers, see the looks. But they didn’t care. Then it was starting, and nothing mattered over trying their best.

Asta couldn’t do anything, with his anti-magic. It wasn’t until the final test that he could actually do a thing. He paired up with some random guy for the fight, winning easily.

After a while, it was finally to learn what squads had chosen them. They were called up at the same time, then Yuno’s number was called out.

All of the captains raised their hands.

Asta’s name was called. Only one captain raised his hand, the captain of the Black Bulls.

“You may talk with each other to decide what squad or squads you’ll join.”

The announcer gave them time to choose, but neither needed it. They raised their hands automatically, Yuno at the captain of the golden dawn, and Asta at the captain of the black bulls.

Later, Yuno asked Asta why he’d chosen the black bulls. The response was predictable, coming from him. “The captain looked strong! Besides, do you really think I’d fit in a squad of nobles?”

What he didn’t know was that the captain had only chosen him to piss off the other captains by letting a weakling into their squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't quite decide what to do for this one, settled on this ending for it.
> 
> I made a Black Clover discord server! If anyonw wants to gush about the series, or possibly even write with me in rp format, join at https://discord.gg/4x2FKza


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll kill them all.”

“This one.” Finral.

“This one.” Yami.

“This one.” A slideshow of all of Asta’s important people.

Except for one.

“I’ll use your hands to do it.” Ah, there was Yuno.

Asta closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. “You’re wrong. You’ll never have power outside of my dreams. Not if you plan do hurt my family.”

“Then how do you intend to fight?”

A good point. Asta had to revise his statement. “He’ll never let you have your way. You are just a tool for me to obtain our dream.”

Asta woke up from his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I think about this one. It was inspired by the animation to the 9th ending for the anime.


End file.
